


Faith

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Having Faith, Light Angst, Oath of Fëanor, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Separations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: For centuries, Eressie has kept faith that her beloved will return to her, despite everyone around her telling her she should give up and move on, but she refuses to do soWill her faith be rewarded?
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



> This one's for Ravenclaw_Peredhel. Hope you enjoy it and know that I'm blaming you for this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Eressie slowly opened her eyes as sunlight hit her face, gently waking her up with its warmth. She stretched her arms and rolled over to her other side, looking at the empty side of her bed. How many times had she imagined a certain someone lying there, only to be dissapointed once again when she woke up and the reality of her situation hit her in the face? More times that she could count, that was for sure.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, imagining his handsome face right in front of her. Long, red hair flowing over his back, either loose or in braids and his light blue eyes always looking at her with so much love that it used to make her smile once, but only made her cry now. She still remembered him holding her incredibly tightly when Aman suddenly darkened thanks to the actions of Morgoth and Ungoliant, ready to protect her against anything that might attack them in the darkness. She had felt so safe with him then.

Then came that absolutely terrible Oath sworn by him, his father and his brothers to take back the thrice cursed Silmarils and just like that, the sweet, brave ellon that she had known and loved for years was completely gone, replaced by a ellon willing to kill his own kin to get his way and who she didn't recognise anymore. She remembered him asking her to come with him and his family, but she had refused.

She had seen that the Oath for what it truly was: a death sentence. She had seen a certain hardness in his eyes that told her this was not the same ellon she knew before. He had glared at her at her refusal, calling her a coward and a traitor, before storming off with his brothers towards the sea, leaving her standing there with a broken heart. He had never looked back even once as he disappeared from view. 

This had been several thousands of years ago to the day and she still wasn't over him in any shape or form even after living without him for so long and even though pretty much everyone around her, from friends to family, told her to completely forget about him. She just couldn't do it and she had collapsed to the ground at hearing he had died and would never return to her, although a part of her still hoped that one day, he'd be re-embodied and they could start over. After he apologised for his words and breaking her heart that is.

She sighed again and finally got up to get ready for the day. She had been invited to spend the day with Amarië and Finrod, her lover's cousin. She just hoped that she was strong enough to get through the day with them while being constantly reminded that Amarië already had that what she wanted so badly. She had her beloved back after he had left for Middle-Earth as well. She had been one of the lucky ones.

She dressed in a very simple red and gold dress, still wearing the colours of her lover's house to this day, despite never being married before he left. She did this a few times, but never too often for others to pick up on what she was doing. She just explained that this was her favourite dress and people usually left it at that. Going downstairs, she gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek as she greeted them.

"Is Glorfindel back yet?" She asked as she sat down for breakfast and her father shook his head in answer. "Not yet, but we received a letter that he is on his way back. I expect that he will be here once you return home." He answered and she nodded in understanding. Her brother had been summoned to Valmar just a few days ago, but he couldn't tell her why. Of her entire family, Glorfindel was the only one who had gone to Middle-Earthand from what he had been able to tell her once he returned, it seemed both exhilarating and terrifying 

Once she had completely eaten her breakfast, she quickly saddled and climbed onto her horse and went to where Amarië and Finrod lived together, which was at the very outskirts of Tírion. The happy couple welcomed her heartily with giant smiles on both their faces as she quickly got off her horse and led her inside their home. Amarië made her some of her favourite tea as they sat down in the sitting room to catch up with each other

Eressie would never lie and say that Amarië and Finrod weren't gracious hosts and very good friends of hers and she really did enjoy herself during her visit as they talked and laughed with each other, but there were times where they would hold each other's hand or look at each other with so much love in their eyes that her heart squeezed painfully at the reminder that she had that once and had lost it forever.

After a few hours of talking and catching up with each other, she eventually said goodbye to the couple and went back home. Putting her horse back in the stables next to her home, she immediately noticed that her brother's horse was there as well. Getting a big grin on her face, she quickly ran inside. Finding Glorfindel in the sitting room, she tackled him into a hug, making him laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too." He said. Pulling back, she smiled up at him and he smiled back, but something was off and she noticed this.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Glorfindel shared a look with their parents, Eressie noticing that they were looking far more tense than they did that morning. "There's.... someone who wants to see you. He's waiting in the garden. If you don't want to see him, just say it and I'll send him away." Her father said, gesturing to the backdoor. She nodded and walked towards the door, wondering who was waiting for her.

She only had to look through the window and catch a glimpse of the tall ellon's red hair as he stood with his back to the door and her legs immediately felt weak as she realised exactly who was waiting. Leaning on the door post for support, she refused her brother's help as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. He was here! He was actually here. Taking another deep breath and steadying herself, she opened the door. 

He immediately turned around at hearing the door opening and his eyes widened in shock and wonder at seeing her again after so many years and centuries, although she noticed one eye was rather badly bruised and knew exactly who was responsible for that, letting a small, hidden grin grow on her face. She gently closed the door behind her and carefully leaned against it, linking her hands like she always did when feeling uncomfortable or uncertain. "Eressie." He breathed. "Don't you mean "cowardly traitor."" She asked harshly.

He immediately winced at hearing that, reminding him of the harsh words he had spat at he in the heat of the moment after the Oath and the theft of the Silmarils. He had only realised what he had said to her when they were on the ships and by then, it had been far too late to do anything about it. For centuries, he carried that guilt with him until the Silmaril burning his hand made him realise exactly how far he had fallen.

Finally arriving in the Halls of Mandos after his suicide, a magical orb had showed him that single moment over and over again, focusing not on his words, but his beloved Eressie's heartbroken expression and the tears in her eyes at hearing the words. It broke his own heart time and time again as he cried and begged her to forgive him. The orb of course couldn't answer, but hopefully, the real Eressie could

He slowly walked towards her, very much aware that if she so much as flinched even slightly at a single wrong movement coming from him, Glorfindel would immediately beat him again before he could lift a finger to defend himself, not that he didn't deserve it after everything he had done to her. Finally standing in front of her after so long, he could clearly see the pain he had caused her by his words and actions in her eyes. He carefully grabbed one of her hands and sank on his knees before her, lowering his head in remorse. 

"My dearest Eressie. I am so, so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I have absolutely no excuse about how I treated you, my beloved star. I was wrong and I never should have called you those vile words. You are the bravest and most loyal elleth that I know and I love you so much. I hope that you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you never want to see me again after this. I deserve it." He said, tears of remorse rolling down.

Eressie stared down at him, tears of her own shining in her eyes. She could see that he meant every word and that he was truly sorry. This was all she wanted for so long, so why did she feel so confused and conflicted? Taking a deep breath and sorting through her feelings as much as she could, she realised she still loved him after everything. The road ahead would be long, but if he was willing, they'd walk it together. 

She slowly kneeled down on the ground as well and carefully reached out with her free hand, putting it underneath his chin and gently lifting his head up to face her again. Seeing his once joyful eyes look so incredibly sad and remorseful broke her heart as much as seeing his tears and realising that even now, he was fearing the worst did. Fearing that she would send him away and that he'd never see her again after today. She moved her hand to caress his cheek and squeezed his hand with the one he was still holding. 

He immediately leaned into her touch, burying his face in her palm with the desperation of a dehydrated man finally getting the water he searched for. "I forgave you a long time ago, Maitimo, but I beg you: don't ever call me those words again." She begged and he quickly shook his head in answer. "Never again, my beautiful Eressie. Never again." He promised and this time, he wouldn't fight this promise.

She gave him a wobbly smile, before being unable to hold herself in anymore and tackling him into a hug, making them both fall on the ground as he let out a yelp in surprise at the sudden action. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. "Oh, my beloved star." He breathed in utter relief as he held her. She had forgiven him. He could barely believe it.

Inside the house, Glorfindel and his parents were watching the reunion from a distance and they sighed in both relief and slight dread at seeing the hug. They were happy that Eressie had the man she loved back in her life, but also knew that the near future would be hard as not many people would be glad to hear Maitimo had returned. Glorfindel certainly hadn't been happy to find out he had been summoned only to escort Maedhros back home, but that was mostly because of obvious personal reasons. They eventually left to give the couple some privacy 

Back in the garden, Eressie slightly lifted herself off her beloved's chest to truly look at him again. He smiled at her, his eyes happy and light once more as he caressed her face with his right hand. She had heard the stories about how he had lost it when Fingon had rescued him from his captivity and was glad that he had it again as she leaned into his touch like he had done with her just a few minutes before. 

"You are so incredibly beautiful. Even more beautiful than I remember." He breathed and she quickly blushed in response as she smiled at him, before kissing him for the first time in several millennia. He immediately returned the gesture, holding her even tighter, breaking apart, they smiled at each other, before snuggling closer to each other. For the first time in a long time, everything was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so blaming you for this, Ravenclaw_Peredhel.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
